MalchiorxRaven Fanfiction: A Purple Jewel
by sparklingunicornsandwiches
Summary: Looks like Gothams got a charity ball hosted by bruce and the titans are needed to attend much to the dismay of a particular violet-haired member. But Raven stumble apon an old chest that contains a love coughMalchiorcough who has some explaining to do, sounds cheesy but it's actually not. Any RaexMal will love it!


Heyyyyyyy so this is ma first fanfic so don't be too harsh on me. I love this fandom hopefully not everyone has forgotton about it! Hope you like my fic Malchior has to be the best villian of alllll time. please rate and review happy christmas btw xxxxxxxoooooooooo. I don't own the teen titans or any of the characters from the show the credit for that gooos toooo DC and Cartoon Network but i own this little story xoxoxoxox

Raven looked pensively through the window in her room as she replayed the scene that had just happened in the common room of the titan tower

"It's our obligation to go, on behalf of all that Bruce does for us it's the least we could do." Robin's gaze when immediately to me after he said this as if he was insulting me, i glared in response to him. He just assumes because he suddenly says out of the blue "we're all going to a stupid ball because im scared of batman" that we will all just drop everything and go?

Interrupting my thoughts Starfire comes and squeezes the air from my lungs with one of her bone crushing hugs, while she is screaming in her girlish voice, "Oh joy, we shall be attending the charity of the ball, we must partake of the mall of shopping to find dresses of poufyness and princessness." I politely but firmly forced her from me. My expression remained stoic through the event.

"You can go Starfire, I'll stay and keep watch over the tower." I said it in a plain and matter of fact way, so Starfire couldn't question me further and i knew this was a success due to the depleted expression that now hung on her face.

Satisfied that I had made my point I turned to head for the doorway back towards my room when I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. I turned around to find that it was boy wonder's hand. He spluttered slightly as if afraid of what he was about to say, "um, well here's the thing raven, I already told Bruce we were all going so that means you have to come as well"

She glared hard at him, "If you can tell him that I'm going you can also tell him I'm not, besides it would be careless to leave the tower unguarded. As leader you should know this, Robin"

Now that his leadership was questioned, Robin's face immediately changed to a glare with tight lips "And as a leader, Raven, I have already assigned Aqualad and Speedy to take care of the tower while we are gone, and I am not going to disappoint Bruce, have you forgotten that he is the one that funds us! have you forgotten that the titans wouldn't work without him! Sometimes we have to pay our dues raven it's not about what we want."

She looked at his expression and saw that there was no point instigating any wars, one night wouldn't kill her she supposed but then again there would be...dancing. Shivers of disgust ran up Raven's spine at the mere thought of seeing Beast Boy and Cyborg embarrassing us all apon the dance floor. She sighed dejectedly and turned to Starfire. "Okay Starfire, I'll go to the mall to find something decent for this," She paused to glare at robin "Trivial event that we must go to, to save robins puny pride." Before boy blunder could make another annoying comment to demand respect, that he has a constant need for, she teleported from the common room to the safe and comforting walls of her purple room.

There was no way to escape the dancing or dancing people or the dancing clothes...ughhhhh. Apon that thought there was a small knock on the door of her room she got up and opened the door to a very excited looking Starfire.

"We are going to the mall of shopping now, yes." It looked as if Starfire was nearly jumping with excitement and her eyes were dangerously glowing with happiness. Deciding it was best not to deny Starfire this simple happiness, Raven nodded and closed the door behind her and braced herself for a very long, pink and sparkly evening.

...

"Starfire, this dress is ridiculous!" Raven stared incredulously at herself in the mirror, she was dressed in a short sequined, lime dress with ruffles at the bottom and red and pink shoes to match. Raven was restraining from blowing up the store with her annoyance. As soon as Starfire saw the shiny dresses in the window she all but grabbed raven and threw her into the dressing room, this was currently the third of the three ridiculously girly and attention grabbing dresses that Starfire had shoved her into the dressing room with.

"Perhaps this one may not look as...not visually pleasing as the other two" Starfire pleaded.

"No Starfire, I assure you this one is much worse...," she walked out from behind the curtain to show the Tameranian. Starfire looked up and grimaced "I believe that I perhaps shouldn't choose what I would wear, I am deeply the sorry friend Raven."

Raven sat beside Starfire and comforted her ,"It's fine Starfire, I'm just not the type that does pretty, why don't you go try some dresses on while I look around the other stuff?" Raven was dyeing for her to say yes, she couldn't endure any more of this torture. Starfire perked up slightly at this ,"Are you sure?"

Raven looked at her plainly ,"positive..."

Starfire immediately got up and ran to the rack which held several pink poofy dresses that were the epitome of beauty pageant wear.

Raven got up and decided to explore the store to see if there was anything wearable, now she had changed back into her usual leotard and cloak and was looking ,regrettably, at some of the other dresses in the dress section. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something that grabbed her attention, walking over to that rack she pulled it off, what see got was a long deep purple dress, with a larger neckline, it had delicate dark purple straps and she noticed a slit that reminded her of her first costume when she tried to join the justice league. the dress had sequins here and there making it sparkle, although it was slightly girlier than she had wanted the dress was gorgeous and luckily her size so she grabbed it and decided to meet Starfire at the changing room.

Starfire came out of the changing room with a Barbie worthy pink ball gown that reminded Raven of a girlier version of cinderella's dress, as she had admittedly been forced to watch the Disney movie with Starfire. Starfire beamed at her ,"this is my most favourite, I think I shall partake in purchasing it, what do you think friend raven?" I looked at star again and I had to admit she looked the image of radiance in the gown, the pink colour of the gown complementing her red cheeks and hair and the shimmer it gave off, the sheer beauty shot a small feeling of jealously through raven, although she knew that looks were nothing compared to substance and knowledge but, it was increasingly hard to remind herself of this when Starfire's bright beauty was practically blinding her. "yeah star, that one looks great."

Even though ravens voice was monotone, Starfire grabbed raven in a bone-crushing hug. Raven was only able to prize star off of her once star had got an eyeful of the dress raven had "oh glorious, you have found a dress, yes?, you must go at once to do the trying on, so i can see your beauty friend raven." Raven blushed and nodded, Starfire always did find a way to embarrass her in public.

Raven looked at herself in the dressing room mirror and was surprised to find the dress was stunning, it hugged her curves in all the right places and the neckline showed off her chest, which surprised her as although she was substantially bustier than Starfire it was hard to find clothing that could compliment her shape enough without giving too much away, the slit showed off her long legs perfectly and the speckles of sequins highlighted every part of her. The creature she saw in the mirror was foreign, this beautiful creature surely couldn't be the unnoticeable creepy goth girl.

She peered out of the dressing room mirror to see Starfire happily smiling, surrounded by a couple of boys, Raven smiled thinking of the trouble that would've been caused if boy wonder had been here to see. Raven walked out and not only gained a gasp from Starfire but the boys surrounding star as well their hungry eyes now feasted on her instead and this made her uncomfortable. Starfire ran up to her ,"oh friend raven you must buy this one it looks most beautiful apon you, come, let us purchase our dresses, and then seek the shoes."

Raven's face turned scarlet at the boys stares as their eyes followed her figure until the dressing room concealed her, she got changed and brought the dress to the checkout with Starfire. Starfire was still ranting "we must find adequate makeup and jewelery to match our most splendid dresses". Raven rolled her eyes she had a feeling that Starfire was assuming that because she had found a nice dress that raven was enjoying herself but raven gave her friend this simple satisfaction what was there to lose. She only hoped this wasn't a beginning of a _girly _friendship, the mere thought was enough to make raven's stomach turn...

...

Finally after another two-hour session of finding shoes and makeup with Starfire raven was spent so as soon as she got back to the tower Raven went straight to her room to get some sleep and to hang up her dress and shoes. As she opened the closet she took a silk hanger and hung the dress and held up the ridiculous shoes,elegant deep purple satin platforms, although raven liked the style, she knew that the height was ridiculous. Apon journeying to her bed she tripped over something and went sprawling on the floor, thank god Beast Boy hadn't seen her fall, that would have given him comedy gold for months on end. She looked up from the floor to see the culprit that tripped her, she saw it was her white chest of forbidden items, a surge of sadness went through her heart as she got a memory of Malchior, the dragon who broke, betrayed and shattered her heart. It took her months to regain sight of what hope was or happiness after his betrayal, everything seemed broken and she felt this once more as she stared at the chest. Anger coursed through her, why should she feel sad in this moment, she had felt rather content until this putrid chest had reminded her of him, _no I shall not be weak_ she chanted to herself to stop her own self-pity. If anything she should be proud of mastering such a powerful foe, not even Rorek of Nol. could do the curse to trap Malchior without killing himself in the process, but she had completed it with ease. So why not get back at him with a little gloating? It wasn't as if he could escape, although this was an unusual urge for raven to act apon, She thought it could be perhaps the slightest bit "humourous".

So it was with this surge of triumph that Raven got the courage to have a smirk apon her face as she lifted the latch of the chest and placed her hands apon the dusty old book. There was something warm and comforting about feeling, the familiar feel of the book's leather apon her hands, like she was allowing herself a thing she had desperately wanted and didn't let herself have for a long time. With this feeling she opened the book on her lap on the page of the betrayer's face.

She spoke with all the courage she could muster ,"Hello Malchior," as the words escaped her mouth she was satisfied with the way they sounded, firm and controlled but one couldn't say the same for Malchior as his voice held a lot of surprise but what surprised her was also the amount of pain and hope that laced his voice "Raven? I thought I would never see your most wonderous face again, do tell me what has inspired you to give me the honour of your presence my lady?" He made her sick, he was trying to charm her again, she tried to make her voice even sound playful as she spoke just to let him know she wasn't falling for it, so she mocked him ,"Just thought that I was long overdue an apology. Don't you think so too Malchior?" There was a pause and then Malchior spoke in a quiet deadly voice, "My sweet Raven I have given you extreme hurt and pain and I can't begin to apologize for that, but what you are doing now it _cruel_ do you know? could you possibly imagine the _torture_ I have been through after what I realised I had done? I, Malchior had lost the only person who treasured me ever in my life. I lost her because I was too ignorant to see that I loved her, I had realised this before you released me and I'll admit I was afraid of what I was feeling, surely the great fearsome dragon Malchior could not have fallen in love?!, only the weak fall in love, so I thought, I shall betray her to stop these feelings, as they say "nip it in the bud" so hopefully to be rid of her would rid me of this putrid love. But I underestimated you darling and I'm so glad of it because I can't imagine the pain if I actually thought you were gone..." his voice stuttered as if in agony at the mere thought of her death, he then continued speaking as if he was afraid he would lose her if he didn't explain himself before she cursed him back without her, but he spoke softer now, "A week had passed and already I felt empty, a month had passed and I realised that all the treasure I would've added to my dragon horde from cities I destroyed, nothing I have ever had or ever will have was worth this beautiful soul, nothing could ever complete me like the jewel I had found in her and that's when I realised what I had lost, you can't comprehend how I hate myself, absolutely _loathe _my very being for causing you any hurt. So sweet Raven do not come and mock me as if I am an unfeeling beast, as if I am emotionless, my fair lady I know I am not heartless because if I was, then I wouldn't have to suffer each torturing second of knowing the one and only person I have loved or ever will love thinks I am a monster and hates the mere thought of me!" Raven could hear his voice was breathless with indignation.

She was utterly stunned and was about to speak of her disbelief when he interrupted her thoughts ,"I know you don't believe me and I never believed you would but hopefully this will convince you of my words. Raven was guarding but she gasped in disbelief and horror as Malchior slowly pushed himself from the book. Raven knew she ought to have stopped him. It was the only logical thing to do, but she was too stunned to continue on any action. What knelt beside her on the floor before her was a rather handsome man who looked about in his early twenties with long black hair, raven saw some resemblance to Rorek with his eye shape, frame and armour but she saw resemblance to his dragon form as he had a deep purple skin, piercing red eyes and his nails were short black talons, to others he may have looked terrifying but to Raven she saw how his looks had a deadly beauty.

Her bout of horror had turned to confusion as she saw his face contort to pain, and her empathy could sense this as well. She was too startled to move but for some reason, she wasn't overly worried of this as her empathy sensed no sinister intentions; all she could feel off him was pain, self-hate and desperate longing, nothing else. She felt pity for him. At that she was startled, how dare he do this to her! try to gain her pity, it was her who suffered! not him!, he was using her. At this thought the pain that Malchior had given her was again swept through her and unwillingly sprung a tear in her eye. She looked down not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her pain, but she sensed he had seen her tear anyway and at this she felt a hand come to her face to sweep the tear away.

As Raven looked up she locked eyes with Malchior reading him as he was her, and there must have been something in her eyes he saw as he moved closer to her and brought his other hand to her face, cupping her face ever so gently and started leaning into her. A large part of Raven knew what was about to happen, and most certainly knew that she should stop it, perhaps even blast him to other side of the room and curse a million accusations at him, but it was the small part of raven that wanted a sense of belonging, wanted to be loved that made her reach up, twining her arms around his neck and crash her lips up to his.

She could feel Malchior's surprise but he immediately acted and kissed her back with passion, firmly but gently massaging his lips to hers. She felt Malchior's hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her firmly against his chest as he kissed her. With this new closeness Raven threaded her hands through his hair kissing him slightly rougher, Malchior saw this as encouragement and parted her lips slightly with his and pressed his tongue lightly to her lip as if asking permission, which she granted by opening her mouth slightly wider and letting his tongue explore her mouth and she found that she was doing the same to him. After a couple more minutes Raven broke the kiss for air and fell back into his arms. She only after noticed that she was sitting on his lap as he held her. Raven knew that this was most likely all a trick and that any second, Malchior could turn into his dragon form and try to destroy her but it was increasingly hard to concentrate on this as Malchior was planting kisses all over her head while she was calculating him silently in his arms.

She spoke her worries ,"Malchior, you realise that I can't trust you, not after before..." Malchior's face visibly fell but he was still giving off an aura of happiness. "I realise this my lady which is why I must give you this." She looked as he retrieved a small scarlet gem on a thin gold chain from his armour and placed it in her hand. she looked at him skeptically ,"What? you think a mere item of jewellery will gain my trust, I may be a female but that doesn't mean I am an airhead Malchior!" Malchior looked down and shook his head "You have misunderstood my lady for this gem is not a mere item of decoration but one of the four stones of acronite, surely you have heard of them..."

Raven gasped and nodded her head ,"Of course I have heard of these, _four stones made to encase any soul living or dead._ How one earth did you manage to retrieve such an item! And what use has it to me?" He looked at her gravely ,"I had hope that one day you might open the book, so I read as much as I could and learned through reading apon these that I had one myself, as I stole it once from on a whim from a powerful sorceress some four hundred years ago, I give it to you to ease your fear of me, so if you feel in any way threatened by me you can encase my soul in this as no weapon can harm me but this would separate my body from my _soul_ ,causing me a fate worse than death, to never live but never pass on..."

She was left speechless, Malchior left nothing to question, the beast before her was deeply and irrevocably in love with her, but how could someone fall in love with her? There was nothing very admirable she was always labelled as creepy, not as an object of love she spoke without accord "why?..."

He looked at her as if he was confused "_why_ what? my sweet raven?" She looked at him confused "how have you fallen in love with _me_? there's nothing all that good about me, I am creepy, not beautiful, dark and gloomy not bright and pretty like Star."

He looked at her thoughtfully "How can I tell you that everything you just said is _wrong,_ you are more beautiful than any goddess could dream of being and your darkness is as I have said before misunderstood. People deem you as this_ creepy_ because they cannot begin to understand your intelligence or understanding of great power." Raven blushed and tried to change the topic with one that sparked her curiosity "How exactly did you escape my curse." He smiled at her slightly "before you released me I was weakened due to my fall from the cliff the day Rorek had fought me, being trapped in the book I couldn't regain my strength, but once you released me, I regained my full power and when I was retrapped I could escape the book with ease, but your chest is far more powerful than Rorek's book or curse and it kept my escape from ensuing, once out of the concealment of the chest I could escape with a mere opening of the cursed book."

She heard him then breathe out a sigh ,"dear Raven I must know ,do you return even a fraction of the feeling that I have for you?"

Raven looked at him as if he were the stupidest person she had ever met ,"Malchior, I was plunged into so much pain after you deceived me, I could hardly breathe with how my whole soul was broken, pray tell, if I didn't care for you, why would i have cared so much when you were gone? Malchior you broke my heart which I don't think I will ever truly forgive you for. But just because you broke my heart does not mean that it is not still you who holds the shards that are still intact! I may have hated you. I may have thought you were the worst thing that had ever been graced apon me, but that doesn't mean that I still don't lov..."

Raven was cut off as Malchior apon hearing this lifted her and kissed her mercilessly and whispered into her ear, "My lady, I shan't fail you ever again, you are a treasure I couldn't begin to be thankful for," he was then kissing her ear, then moved to pepper her face with loving kisses and once again conquered her lips. In the midst of the kiss Raven realised she somehow ended up pressed between the door and Malchior, her legs somehow wrapped around his waist as they kissing passionately.

Suddenly Raven felt the door that had supported her fall away and both her and Malchior fall onto the corridor floor, as they quickly untangled themselves they looked up to see the rest of the titans staring at both figures in shock...

oooooohhh cliff-hanger keep tuned an update will probs come in the next week yall I'm gonna reply to all reviews so yeah byeeeeeeeeeee.


End file.
